Cabin Fun!
by AmethystBunnie543
Summary: The master of Fairy Tail and the other guilds want their guild mates to get along. So they put them in a cabin together for one month to get them to get along. What will the guild masters make them do or will they all just end up killing each other?
1. Prologue

**Hi! I'm sorry I didn't update for a long time on my other story! Gomen! So I hope you guys like this one. I came up with the this idea randomly one day so don't judge me!**

* * *

Chapter One

"WHAT!" the guild yelled at Makarov, the "sixth" master.

"You heard me brats! We have to have a better relationship with the other guilds so I'm gonna send a few to the resort," Makarov responded angrily. "The people are Lucy Heartifilia, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, Gajeel Redfox, Levy McGarden, Wendy Marvel, Cana Alberona, Laxus Dreyar-."

"Thank God I'm not in it!" Natsu yelled happily.

"-And Natsu Dragneel!" the master ended joyfully.

"Crap you," Natsu mumbled.

"So the people I picked, you should be getting ready to go now," the sixth said calmly. The group left the guild sulking as they went to pack up.

* * *

"Is everyone here?" Makarov exclaimed as he stood up in between the aisles of a train.

"Yes," everyone said sullenly.

"Good, now everyone take a seat," he commanded as everyone obeyed him.

"Where the hell is Jii-san taking us?" Natsu asked angrily.

"Weren't you listening to master at all?" Lucy asked Natsu.

"Nope."

"Baka," Lucy hissed. "We're going to bond with the other guilds."

"No-," Natsu stopped as the train started moving. He then started to crawl into a ball and moaned as soon as the train moved.

"Wendy, Natsu needs you," Lucy called out as she watched Natsu suffer. Wendy came by from across the aisle towards Lucy.

"Lucy-san," Wendy said quietly.

"Yes Wendy?" Lucy asked happily. She just wanted Natsu to stop suffering, and to stop moaning the whole way there.

"How many times did I tell you I can't always use Troia on Natsu because the more times I use it the more it will become weaker!" Wendy shouted at Lucy. Lucy was shocked for a few moments, and then she looked guilty.

"Gomen Wendy, I forgot," Lucy apologized.

"It's fine, you only forgot once so I'm sorry for yelling," Wendy apologized. They both started smiling at each other when we realized the train stopped. It took Natsu a minute to get back to normal and run out the train. We both starting laughing again because Natsu was being scolded by the master for running out of the train. When everyone was in the train station, they got their stuff and headed out the station. They then headed their way to the woods, which was outside of the station. It took them 30 minutes to arrive at a big cabin.

"Thank God we're here!" Natsu yelled as he ran towards the cabin.

"Me too!" Gray yelled as he followed Natsu from behind.

"Go Gray-sama!" Juvia yelled as she chased after Gray.

"Oh my," Lucy sighed as she and the rest were walking towards the cabin. When they arrived in it, they also saw people just hanging around in it."It took you guys to long to get here, I bet it was Gray's fault," a sliver haired man said from the couch.

"Lyon!" Gray yelled as he was about to use magic when the master grabbed his hand and shook his head at him.

"Juvia-chan!" Lyon exclaimed as he ran to Juvia's side to propose his love to her as usual. "Juvia-chan! You must be very hungry from that long trip you just took?"

"I-I'm really not-," Juvia began.

"We must get you something to eat!" Lyon exclaimed. He then went to the kitchen and started to make Juvia something.

"Lyon," Gray mumbled.

"Welcome Fairy Tail!" a big man that had make up on his face exclaimed happily."Hi Natsu, Gray." The both of them started to look mortified which cracked alot of people up. "Us masters will be right back so bye!." All the masters went out the door, leaving with a "click" to the door. No one noticed, nor did they care.

2 hours later

"Juvia wants to take a walk after eating Lyon's delicious food," Juvia stated as she went to the door. When she tried to open the door, it wouldn't budge. She tried again and again and again and again, but it still wouldn't budge. "Juvia thinks this door is locked," Juvia stated.

"Let me see this," Gray said as he went over to Juvia. He got kinda annoyed when Juvia did her "Gray-sama!" thing before he went to the doorknob. He tried to do everything to it. He kicked the door, froze it, punched it, froze it again, slammed his body to it, and froze it once again.

"Let the expert do this," Natsu stated as he went to the door. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" he yelled as his fire's roar hit the door. After the attack, the door was still there. Irritated, Natsu went to the doorknob and expected it to shiver into ash, but when he went to the doorknob, it was still their and still locked. "Those old, senile bastards locked us into this cabin!" Natsu yelled as everyone fell into shock.

* * *

**Sorry this was really short, and possibly corny! :) But I hope you guys liked it! **

**What will happen next? Will they ever get out of the cabin or will they be stuck there for the whole time there? Don't forget to review too! **


	2. Truth or Dare

**Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews and the follows! I'm only updating quickly because I'm really bored! So yeah! I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Chapter Two

"What!" everyone yelled.

"I said we're locked!" Natsu yelled angrily.

"We know that dummy, we mean how could we be locked!" Gray yelled back at Natsu.

"We are locked because someone probably had a key and locked it from the outside, wow, you people should be smarter than this. This was easy knowledge," Natsu stated while shaking his head.

"You baka, we mean who locked it!" Erza shouted angrily at Natsu's stupidity.

"Ohh, the masters duh," Natsu answered.

"You complete imbecile! Why didn't you tell anyone!" Erza exclaimed furiously. Now Erza was really mad.

"Ahh, I didn't think anything of it," Natsu mumbled.

"When did you start thinking dobe!" Gray yelled.

"Shut up teme!" Natsu replied back.

"Idiot!"

"Bastard!"

"Cut it out!" Erza raged. The both fell silent, waiting for Erza to continue.

"Ok, let's just wait for the masters to come back so they could unlock the door," Erza stated calmly. Everyone in the room went in the middle to think of something to do.

"What are you losers doing," a voice said from another room in the hall. Everyone then heard footsteps to come into the living, revealing them to be Sabertooth!

"Why the hell are you guys here!" Natsu growled.

"Well, our guild wants to bond to, right?" a dark haired woman laughed.

"Minerva," Erza hissed.

"Sabertooth just wants to bond with Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, and Blue Pegasus," a blonde boy said from behind Minerva.

"Sting," Natsu hissed.

"I remember that," another blonde guy said.

"Rufus," Gray hissed angrily.

"Let's just get along for goodness sake!" a pink haired girl exclaimed near Wendy. "Instead, lets play a game!"

"What do you want to play, Chelia? Wendy asked the pink haired girl.

"Umm...truth or dare!" she replied excitedly.

"Hell no," almost everyone in the room replied.

"Please!" Wendy and Chelia asked. "Pretty please!"

"Fine," everyone replied. Then the whole group got into a humongous circle, waiting for someone to start the game.

"I'll start!" Chelia exclaimed happily. "Um...Wendy, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Wendy replied innocently.

"Your no fun, is it true that you're 12?" Chelia asked.

"Yes! Why would you ask that?" Wendy answered and asked, sounding offended.

"Moving on!" she exclaimed to Wendy.

"Um...ok?" Wendy mumbled. "Natsu, truth or dare?"

"Finally! It's my turn!" Natsu shouted.

"The game just started.." Lucy stated.

"I pick dare!" he shouted again.

"Um...I dare you to...um...to not argue with Gray for 30 minutes," Wendy ended.

"HELL NO!" Natsu yelled angrily.

"It's a dare dobe, so do it," Gray teased. Natsu bit his lip, but he accepted the dare angrily.

"Ok, my turn," Natsu growled. "Gray, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Gray said while smirking.

"Is it true that you love Juvia?" Natsu asked teasingly.

"Uhhh...," Gray answered. Everyone now was looking at Gray, snickering as they saw him blush a little.

"Gray likes Juvia?" Juvia asked happily.

"Only as nakama!" Gray exclaimed to everyone, which made Juvia depressed. "Ok, Erza, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Erza said.

"I dare you to...propose to one of the boys in here," Gray answered. "So use your so called "acting skills" and do it."

"Ok," Erza gulped as she stood up in the middle of the room. She searched around the one to pick someone.

"Never mind the picking part, I dare you to do it to Ichiya," Gray snickered.

"Men, men, men, men," Ichiya shrieked weirdly.

"Uh...ok," Erza answered very terrified. "Ichiya, will you marry me?"

"No, you should do it more lovingly, men," Ichiya corrected.

"Ok, marry me you punk?" Erza asked "lovingly".

"Aw Erza I would love to," Ichiya replied. All Erza did was walk away to sit down, not before giving Gray a furious glare.

"Lucy, truth or dare?" Erza asked more angry than happy.

"Umm, truth," Lucy answered.

"Is it true you where plus size clothes?" Erza asked.

"NO! WHO TOLD YOU THAT?" Lucy screamed blushing madly.

"No one, just curiosity," Erza answered.

"Ok...Minerva, truth or dare?" Lucy asked bluntly.

"I pick dare sweety," Minerva answered creepily.

"I dare you to join Blue Pegasus for 1 hour," Lucy finished, leaving Minerva glaring at her as she went to sit next to Hibiki of Blue Pegasus, who instantly started to flirt with her.

"Juvia, truth or dare?" Minerva asked.

"Dare!" Juvia answered happily.

"I dare you to...go out on a date with Lyon," Minerva said evilly. Everyone in the room fell into shock. Juvia was blushing so much after the dare.

"What kind of dare was that!" Gray yelled, breaking the silence.

"What, you got a problem pretty boy," Minerva answered back. "So you do like her."

"I-I don't!" Gray retaliated. "It's just you just take our nakama from us."

"To bad," Minerva admitted.

"Ok, Juvia picks Lyon," Juvia announced. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare my lovely Juvia," Lyon answered, creeping out everyone, especially Juvia.

"I dare you to not make me go on a date with you!" Juvia ordered.

"No Juvia-chan!" Lyon begged. Juvia just shock her head.

"Ok, Juvia truth or dare?" Lyon asked.

"Dare," Juvia answered. "No I meant truth, truth!"

"You can't change it Juvia-chan," Lyon stated. "I daare you to go on a date with me."

"Ok, then Lyon-," Juvia began.

"Let's just stop the game before they go back and forth," Laxus talked for the first time.

"NOOO!" Juvia screamed sadly.

"Let's all just go to sleep..*hiccup*," Cana noted as everyone could tell she was drunk. Everyone agreed to get ready for bed, so everyone went their separate ways to find their rooms. When Natsu was trying to find his room, something in his luggage moved. He got curious as to what it is, but he thought he would open it in his room. When he did arrive to his room, he was pissed off. He had to share a room with Gray, Gajeel, Sting, and Rogue. When he went in, he through his luggage to a random bed to see if it would move again. The luggage made a "Ow!" sound, so Natsu went to the luggage to open it to what was inside to cause these noises and movements. When he opened it, he jumped backward, shocked at what he saw.

"How did you guys get in!" Natsu shouted at the people who came from the luggage.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Oh how I love them! I hope you guys like it! **

**Will Juvia really go on a date with Lyon and who came from Natsu's luggage? Stay tuned to find out (that sounded so corny..sorry)**

**Don't forget to review too!**


	3. Breakfast and Dates?

**Hi guys! I hope you guys liked the other chapters! So now lets get started with chapter 3!  
**

**Sorry I haven't updated lately, I was so busy the last two weeks.**

* * *

Chapter 3

"We're here so we could all of you guys get tortured," one of the people said from the luggage. The people came out of the luggage and were now standing in front of Natsu. Natsu couldn't believe his eyes at who the people are. Since he didn't believe his eyes, he went to turn on the lights to see if it was true. And it was true. The people in front of him were Romeo, Lisanna, and Happy.

"Hi guys," Natsu yelled as he went to hug everyone. When they all broke the hug, Natsu asked Happy," Why did you want to watch us get tortured"

"Because it would be hilarious," Happy replied.

"We are here because we want to join the fun!" Lisanna added.

"Did more of you hide in people's luggage?" Natsu asked.

"Yep!" Romeo answered. _I feel bad for the people who do have_ _others from the guild in their luggage_ Natsu thought. This was really going to be a interesting stay.

* * *

Lucy arrived at her room which was across from Natsu's. She was sharing her room with Wendy, Juvia, Erza, and Chelia. _This is going to be a fun stay! _she thought as she opened the door to her room. When she got inside, she turned on the lights and went to flop on a random bed. When she was about to get dressed to go to bed, something moved in her bad. She literally almost fell out her bed.

"What the hell is in there," Lucy whispered. After she said that, he moved again. "Ok! I'm going to use a Celestrial Spirit against you! Open Gate of The Ram, Aries!" Then Aries arrived from her gate to help Lucy out.

"Sorry, what do you need, sorry?" Aries asked her master.

"Attack my luggage!" Lucy commanded.

"Sorry, but isn't that kind of stupid," Aries replied.

"Just do it!" Lucy demanded.

"Sorry!" Aries cried. "Wool Bomb!" The attack hit the luggage, causing it to brake. Out of the luggage fell one person along with Lucy's clothes.

"Oww," the person moaned as they got up.

"Mira Jane!" Lucy shrieked. "Why are you even here?"

"Because I want to have fun!" Mira Jane shouted as she fell on the ground and fell asleep. Lucy just stared at her and went to get dressed and go to sleep._ This was an interesting day _Lucy thought as she got ready for bed. What other things are gonna happen the next day?

* * *

"Everyone get up!" someone yelled from downstairs. Everyone except Sabertooth went downstairs. When everyone arrived downstairs, Sabertooth and the masters were waiting for everyone at the breakfast table.

"Welcome sleepy heads!" Makarov yelled happily towards the teens and children.

"Why the hell did you lock the door last night you old geezers!" Natsu yelled angrily.

"We wanted to protect you children," Bob, master of Pegasus, answered.

"From what!" Gray shouted this time.

"From the "Wanderers"," Ooba, master of Lamia Scale, answered this time.

"What the hell is that?" Erza asked bluntly.

"It's a strange creature, half man, half duck, and half beaver," Jiemma, master of Sabertooth, replied.

"What the hell, isn't that basically a platypus," Gray stated.

"No," was all the masters reply simultaneously.

"Anyways," Makarov began," I wanted to apologize for last night so we made you guys a feast!" The masters and the Sabertooth members stepped aside so the rest of the groups can see the table full of food. Their was freshly cooked bacon and sausage patties and links, a stack of blueberry and chocolate chip flavored pancakes and etc.

"This is Heaven!" Natsu yelled as he long with the rest of the males dived into the table of food. Then all of a sudden, a full out fight broke out, literally. Natsu was throwing fire at Gray while Gray kept on trying to freeze Natsu. Their attempt on attacking each other failed when they realized it wasn't hitting each other. Their brawl ended on them looking at almost everyone covered in either in ice or that their clothes were burnt. The both of them turned around to see all the food burnt to ashes or frozen.

"Natsu, Gray!" Makarov roared. "Do you people know how much money it was for us to buy all of this, $300!" As Makarov chased Gray and Natsu around the house, everyone went into the kitchen to get them something to eat.

* * *

"Everyone meet us at the living room by 9:00," Makarov announced as the masters and himself went into the hallway. The rest of the guilds went their separate ways except for Juvia and Lyon.

"Are you ready for our date Juvia?" Lyon asked her. Juvia didn't answer at all. Lyon took her to the couch while he was putting a disk into the DVD player. "I hope you like the movie Juvia-chan!"

10 minutes later...

"What the hell was that?" Lyon asked as he went to take the disk out.

"Juvia wonders what kind of movies you watch Lyon," Juvia replied.

"Ok! Who swithced the disk and put Orphan instead of the Notebook!" Lyon yelled to everyone upstairs. He heard to people laughing in the kitchen and went to see who it was. When he arrived, it happened to be Natsu and Gray. "Natsu, Gray!" Lyon yelled as he shot his Ice Eagles toward them. They got hit and then all three of them started to fight.

"Stop!" Juvia yelled as she entered the kitchen. All the men stopped what they were doing to stare at her. "If the masters come back to see a messed up kitchen, I blame you all!" Juvia exclaimed as she went back to the living room.

"Everyone, come down stairs now!" Makarov yelled as he saw everyone come down. "Good children, now tonight's activity is going to be very gruesome, very dangerous, and almost life threatening!" He watched as everyone looked very scared.

"What are we going to play?" Natsu asked, fear in his voice.

"We are going to play Capture the Flag!" he yelled as the whole group fell anime style.

"The hell Ji-chan," Natsu commented.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was corny, it was kinda rushed, but i hope you guys still liked it! **

**Don't forget to review either!**


End file.
